An example of a related art technique of packaging tablets is a PTP sheet. The PTP sheet includes a molded plastic product made of synthetic resin. The molded plastic product includes, in an integrated manner, a projection provided with a space in which a tablet is accommodated and a flat part formed at a peripheral edge of the projection. The PTP sheet includes a rupturable sheet, such as aluminum foil, affixed to the PTP sheet at a side opposite to the side on which the projection is formed; the rupturable sheet closes the space in the projection and seals a tablet. The tablet may be ejected by the methods of pushing with a finger or peeling the sheet. The method of pushing with a finger has a problem that it requires a fine operation and enough strength to push with a finger, and it is difficult to push with enough strength. Similarly, the method of peeling the sheet requires very fine operation.
Recently, tablets and capsules which are small in size have been developed from the viewpoint of the ease of taking. Along with this, the projection of the PTP sheet decreases in size and, at the same time, increases in thickness; thus, greater strength has been required to push the projection. For this reason, not only weak women and elderly persons but ordinary men sometimes feel difficulty in taking tablets out of the projection; taking tablets is even more difficult for persons who have weak finger strength, such as elderly persons and patients of rheumatism. Such difficulty in taking tablets out is a cause of discouraging proper administration for elderly persons and patients with impaired mind and body function; thus compliance of the usage of medicines becomes low. With the development of the aging society, there is a demand for the tablets which are easy in taking by elderly persons as well as for packages useful for elderly persons. There is also a demand for packages useful not only for elderly persons but weak persons such as women, persons who have weak finger strength due to their sickness and even ordinary persons.
A blister package disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been a technique to easily take tablets out of a PTP sheet. The blister package has circumference cut portions around projections on a flat portion. When opening, the flat portion is folded at the circumference cut portions and divided into separate pieces; then a sheet affixed to the flat portion is peeled to open the projection.
A tablet ejector device for taking tablet out of the PTP sheet is also proposed. For example, the tablet ejector device disclosed in Patent Document 2 and the tablet remover disclosed in Patent Document 3 have two cylindrical main bodies which are axially connected at one ends and open and close at a predetermined angle, and have a spring to open at definite angles. At the free end of one of the main bodies, a projection projecting toward the other main body is provided; and a through hole is formed in the other of the main bodies at a position at which the projection contacts. When taking a tablet out of the PTP sheet, a projecting portion of the PTP sheet in which the tablet is accommodated is moved to a position corresponding to the through hole, and the pair of main bodies is closed. Then, a projection pushes the projecting portion, the sheet of the PTP sheet is ruptured and the tablet, having passed through the through hole, is ejected on the opposite side.
As an alternative, a mount sheet made of, for example, paper, is affixed to the PTP sheet; the mount sheet has spaces in which dates are filled to remind people to take their tablets without fail and in which information about the tablet or instructions for use are printed. Such medicines are used in the packages of generic drug which can be purchased at drugstores, medicines for medical doctors which require prescription, and medicines for clinical trials whose compliance is very important or the like. For example, the card package disclosed in Patent Document 4 has a PTP sheet disposed and sealed between a pair of cardboards and a mount sheet which is provided with a hole in which a projecting portion of the PTP sheet is placed.    Patent Document 1: JP-U-5-665    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-143274    Patent Document 3: The utility model registration No. 3054841    Patent Document 4: JP-A-10-59415